


100% Real

by E_A_Adrem



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_A_Adrem/pseuds/E_A_Adrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon is a lonely man who doesn't shoot for much more than comfort in his life.<br/>One night, an advertisement for a pet mysteriously pops up on a web search.<br/>Through it all, Hyungwon might just realize the meaning behind living and not just existing to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really excited to be sharing this one with everyone! Ah, really, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (and better yet, the entire series) as much as I will enjoy writing them for you all. Through this adventure, I hope we can each find some source of being able to smile.
> 
> PS. You're all beautifully sexy.

Hyungwon makes it home after another long day at the restaurant. He fumbles in his aprons pocket for the key to his apartment door. Eventually he feels the little happy marshmallow tied around the loophole and pulls out the key. He inserts it into the lock. A faint click strikes his eardrums before he turns the knob with his right hand. He gives the marshmallow a faint smile before placing the key over the miniature red chair hanging on his foyer wall and sits the marshmallow atop it all.

He takes his dirty Converse off in his small foyer. As he steps from the foyer into the larger, albeit still relatively small, living room/dining room junction, his eyes give the kitchen a once over. He draws his lips in a straight line as he sees how many dishes and trash bags have merged in the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of air freshner by the living room stand and spritzs a bit in the kitchens direction.

 _Tired of doing dishes,_ Hyungwon thinks as he pictures those funny American commercials that have the same voice.

Hyungwon laughs as he takes his stained apron off and throws it into the hamper. He stretches before flipping his phone on to check for any missed calls or messages. Of course, there are none. There never are.

He sits down in front of his worn-down computer. It takes a moment to boot up, but he is without complaint. After a few seconds, the computer beeps before the background picture and icons materialize on the large, dusty screen. Hyungwon absentmindedly trails a finger across the slightly dirty screen; promising to clean it some other time. He looks over at his analog clock and sees it's late. He decides to check his emails for a bit before heading to bed.

He opens up his browser and types in the first part of his email providers site into the search bar. It is the first search result that pops up. Right before it are three ads that his eyes quickly skim over. He is just about to click the website link to his email address when his eyes latch onto the word "Pet" of the middle ad. Intrigued, he reads the entirety of the ad.

 

 **Wowowow Love**  
"Want a hassle-free love? Order your own free pet today and be amazed at what a few simple clicks of your mouse can achieve."

 

Hyungwon bites his bottom lip. Free he can afford, but having a pet around doesn't equal free. His eyes waver on the link for a few more seconds before he tentatively clicks on it with the mouse.  _Oh, look. I accidentally clicked on the link_ , he mentally confides.

The site takes less than but a few seconds to load. Once it does, an introduction page bobs slightly up and down on the screen. It features tiny white wings on the top corners.  
Hyungwon takes note of the simplistic style of the site. There is no contact us webpage link or even an about us. There is no copyright information at the bottom of the screen. It is literally just a block of this deep violet placed in the middle of a grey background. Hyungwon stands up and peers down at the screen from above. He peers from the sides and even tries to twist his neck to see it from below-up but nothing. Nothing different. Nothing new.  _What am I even looking for? Some kind of scheme to make me a local supertown hero?_ Hyungwon scoffs at his own thoughts.

Eyebrows furrowed, he plops himself back down in the cushioned chair. He decides to humor the site creators and continue on with their ploy for whatever this is.

 

 **Introduction**  
Welcome!  
"Humans are a fickle thing. They never see eye to eye. They're constantly ruining their land. They do things for their own self-interest.

Knowing this, finding true love between each other has become an increasingly difficult thing. Have YOU ever felt like love has not reached your doorstep because there is no one who fits your ideal mold? Well, look no further!, because today you can find your true love with a series of questions designed to fit you.

Your own pet needs an owner. Let us help you."

 

At the bottom of the floating introduction page is a black arrow that holds the word "Next" in white, capitalized letters. A soft white glow emanates from the arrow.

_So maybe this is just another one of those silly dating sites. What a strange taste in attracting customers, though. Or maybe it's one of those strange fetish sites._

Hyungwon shakes his head, his countenance in a continuous state of confusion. He sweeps his eyes over the strange screen once more, drinking up everything as best he can before clicking the "Next" button. He winces as the browser abruptly deletes the screen from before and prepares to load whatever it is comes after clicking the button.

As he waits for the site to load, his mind begins to wander. Wait, _now that I think about it, that white glow wasn't there before. I'm sure of it... but than again I might not have really been paying attention to it._

Hyungwon is completely lost in trying to recollect his memories from the previous moments that he doesn't realize the screen has loaded. Just like before there is a grey background and a deep violet square centered in the middle. Although, now the violet square appears smaller as it acts like more of a border to a white square that fits snugly inside it. The top reads "Question 1" in a really simple font and below it, in bold, lies the question "Tall or short?" Like any other questionnaire, there's a bubble next to each choice. Hyungwon clicks Tall.

The webpage changes all by itself and loads the next question. It has the same format as the previous question. This question reads "Muscular or scrawny?".  
Bewildered at the simplicity of these questions, he begins to rethink his original thoughts about this being for a dating site.

Smiling he decides on the new idea that this is all just a really huge scam to attract customers for something really weird. A website made by a troll.  _But trolled from what? Ah, I really should stop overthinking things._

He goes through the entirety of the questionnaire; selecting the choices he likes best. He clicks 69 for the fun of things under the question "69 or Effeminate?" The webpage changes as normal but instead of displaying the next question, the screen has changed to feature the picture of a handsome, young man. To the top of the picture, the words Enjoy appear in big, black letters. Hyungwon stares at the screen, amazed by the beauty of this person.  _Is he photoshopped? He has to be. Like one of those people who have features combined from a lot of different people._

He feels his heart beating faster the longer he stares. It doesn't help that the picture features the man shirtless from his clavicle, up. Suddenly, the screen flicks off and the silent hum of the computer dies down.

"The words just changed up top!" he yells, his voice shooting into the waning light.  
Hyungwon rapidly stands, slamming his hands down on the wooden surface. He takes no time in jamming a finger on the screens power button. 

The screen lights up with its traditional bright, white glow. Hyungwon winces as his eyes connect with the brightness of the screen. He stares back at the screen in awe. The ad that he had clicked on is now gone. He takes the mouse in his hand and scrolls to the bottom to make sure the ad was not moved to the bottom. No luck. He types in what he remembers of the ad's search result, but no search results are auto-generated from Google's database. Hyungwon throws his head back, staring up at the clean white ceiling of his apartment room.

He was sure the words said You're Welcome. But how could he say so, when he didn't have proof. It could have just been his thinking that made him see those words flash before his eyes.

"They didn't ask for any personal information. Which is good."

As he stares, he slouches far enough into the chair so that his neck is pressed uncomfortably on the chairs backrest cushion. "It's just really weird."

After a few minutes of the pain in his neck, he sits back up and pushes the chair away from the desk. He looks down at the floor. His mind is still abuzz with the handsome young man's face. He squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the ends of his eyes with his index and forefinger. He stands and his backbones crack. Wincing at the sound of his bones, he carries himself to the bathroom where he brushes his teeth and washes his face before making his way to his small bedroom. He changes out of his workers clothes and pushes the few stuffed animals loitering his bed to the side. He picks one out from the pile and together with his nightly companion, slides into bed.

"What a silly thing to make. It didn't do much. It left me..." Hyungwon's voice trails off as he remembers the picture of the handsome man yet again. He had never seen someone as alluring as him; Hyungwon's eyes had been glued to the screen; analyzing everything that the picture had presented. The man was inhumanely gorgeous. _Someone like him would never present himself before someone so plain like me._ Not that he minded, but the thought of having that eye candy around everyday made him feel something else inside.

Hyungwon snuggles up to his stuffed baby penguin; pressing his chin into the warmth of its cozy head. He lets out a large breath through his nose as sleep finally pours over his tired body.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyungwon hears the engine of a car driving away. He groans as he pulls his body into a fetal position and tightens the soft, plush cover over his body. He wriggles his head back against the pillow a couple of times in order to find a comfortable enough position. He wills himself to fall back asleep, but the lucent rays streaming in through his balcony window keep him from melting back into a deep darkness.

Mentally sighing, Hyungwon opens his eyes to the glaringly bright golden rays pouring through the window, into his bedroom. He squints, putting one arm over his eyes to shield them from the strong brightness of the suns rays. After a few seconds his eyes adjust to the light and he looks over his shoulder to see the time on his analog clock.

_I still have some time left before I have to head to the restaurant. Hopefully this is my last day for this week. Really, I can never have a five-day schedule._

He rolls over in bed and stretches a long arm across the tableside counter in search of his phone. He feels the textured sketchbook and the edges of his analog clock before finding the smooth edges of his phones plastic and padded case. He picks it up and flicks on the screen with the tap of two long fingers. There, he opens up one of the few apps that he checks on everyday; as part of his daily routine. He has made it a habit to check on the miniature people who pass through his virtual cafe. He finishes catching up on all of the customers that came and left before closing the app and throwing his phone on the bedcovers. It lands in between a makeshift pile of creased fabric.

He sits up, stretching his lanky arms into the air. He swishes out of bed into his warm slippers and heads for the bathroom to cleanse his face.

Moments later, Hyungwon stands on the imaginary line between living room and kitchen, glaring at the trash bags and dirty plates loitering his kitchen counters. He decides to wash the dishes in the sink before filling his empty stomach up with breakfast.

When the dishes in the sink are gone and the baking soda is sudsing up and out any of the foul smells and germs the soap might not have eliminated properly, Hyungwon pours himself a bowl of chocolatey, honey-coated A-tro's and heads for the living room.

He steps up from behind his grey couch and stops dead in his tracks. There, on the floor, is a huge, rectangular black box.

_It looks like one of those cases little girls dolls would come in._

Hyungwon takes some time to analyze the box before he is hit with the realization that someone must have been inside his house.

"Wait, how did it even get in here!" Hyungwon screeches. "Wait, wait, wait. This is not okay."

He sets his bowl full of cereal down on the wooden table by the couch and dashes back to his bedroom. There, he rattles the latch to his balcony window a couple of times to see if it is still locked. He twists his body around to do a once-over of his entire bedroom. He picks up the heaviest item he can find; his metal desklamp before dropping to the floor and checking under his bed. From there, he checks the rest of his little bedroom and makes it over to the bathroom. After making sure no one or nothing out of the ordinary is inside his home, he comes back to the living room. He peers cautiously at the black box from over the grey couch. He steps over the couch and tentatively makes his way to the box. He probes at it a few times with his foot before sliding back a few paces. Seeing that the box has not moved in response, Hyungwon comes close to the box again and squats by it. He grabs the top of its side with both hands and taking a deep breath in, flips it over quickly before shielding his eyes from it. He slowly lets his arm slide down from its position over his eyes. He yelps in surprise at what he sees.

There, in the black box, is the same gorgeous man from last night's webpage. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy shmokes! Is he dead!?" Hyungwon claws at the plastic but ends up making little more than small indentations in the thick material. He gets up and dashes over to his kitchen. The plates clatter and clang as he frantically searches through the newly washed dishes for a clean knife. He accidentally jams his finger against the sinks wall as he retrieves a shiny, metallic knife from underneath a pile of cups. Knife in hand, he turns and dashes back to the living room. He kneels next to the box and carefully makes a large enough cut in the topright hand corner that allows him to jut a hand in and rip more of the plastic away.

_Please, oh no. He can't be dead, right? Tell me this is a really bad joke._

He stands up and speedily moves to the other side of the box to finish making a huge enough hole to pull the beautiful man through the box.  
_At least he can breathe now because there's absolutely no way he's dead._

_..._

_Yeah, he's not dead._ Hyungwon reaffirms.

In the process of tearing the plastic away, he catches sight of something red protruding from outside the bottom of the box. It appears to be a small tag. He plops himself on his bottom and slides down horizontally onto the floor so that his eye can read the tiny black letters printed on the red tag. It says "Pull here & Flip over".

He carefully stands the box up near a wall so as to prevent it from crashing down to the floor. He takes the red tag inbetween two fingers. He pulls on it and something gives way inside slightly. He than proceeds to flip the red tag over and surprisingly enough, the back side of the box opens up. The door catches on Hyungwon's foot, so he has to move further back for the door to completely open. Once it does, Hyungwon is struck by the beauty of the man before him.

Hyungwon's eyes slowly take in his broad shoulders and the smooth skin that stretches taut across his whole backside. He gulps, forgetting to blink as his eyes trail down the long line that separates one half of his smooth back from the other side. In his admiration for the beautiful man, he accidentally taps his foot against the bottom of the box and has just enough time to catch sight of this mysterious man's well-sculpted butt before he tumbles out of the box. Hyungwon tries to catch his footing, but ends up tripping over his own two feet and lands flat against the floor. The man lands awkwardly between Hyungwon's bent legs so that his butt rests slightly atop Hyungwon's crotch. 

Hyungwon's face turns a hundred shades of red as he sees the man's butt situated on his heating up member. He yanks himself free from underneath the man, scurrying to hide behind the couch's arm. Hyungwon hears a thud on his wooden floor. He winces as he realizes the man's head must have been the thing that made the sound against his wooden floor.

He doesn't keep his eyes off of the stranger as he slowly re-approaches him. He takes in his firm chest and the curves of his pectorals before it dawns on him again that his chest hasn't been rising at all. He throws his ear down over where his heart is and listens for a heartbeat.

_No pulse. He's also really cold. But there's no bruising from the blood being pooled to just one part of the body. This doesn't make sense. I should just call emergency services._

As he stands, he looks inside the box and discovers a letter taped to the inside.

It reads "Introducing to you, your one and only pet. Just as you had selected in our questionnaire, the man before you should match up perfectly to your ideals for a lover. No food or water required for maintenance. Do not leave in sun for long or disfigurement can and will occur. Runs on a nightly charge but may rest next to batteries in order to obtain extra energy throughout the day. Enjoy.

**Wowowow Love**

A puzzled look molds into his countenance as he continously rereads the letter. Eventually, his vision becomes cloudly so he sets the letter over on his coffee table. He looks back down at the man and sees his penis for the first time. Screaming, he covers his eyes immediately. Moving with his hands, he moves away from the living room back to his room. Eyes still closed, he hits his head on his bedroom door.

"Ow," he continuously repeats as he yanks a clean towel from under his messy pile of clothes. Moving back out, he closes his eyes as soon as he sees the tip of the mans feet.

_Oh, but I have to see him naked again if I'm going to tie this towel around his waist. It's alright Hyungwon. You aren't a pervert or anything for doing this._

  
He reopens his eyes as he places the towel over the mans penis and gently wraps it around his behind. He makes a double knot at the side and tugs on it a bit to make sure it stays on properly.

Proud of his work, he lets out a smile. He catches sight of a small white paper laying on the floor of the box. He reaches over and grabs it with the tips of his fingertips. It unfurls as he pulls it from out the box, over to him. In big, pink and bold letters, the phrase "All you have to do is whisper 'I love you' into your ideal man's ear," is scrawled across the pamphlet. Inadvertently, Hyungwon's ears go warm and sprout splotches of red again. He jolts up from the floor and sits on the couch, watching the mysterious man.

"So, on top of being an android, robot pet thingy, I also have to tell you 'I love you'." Hyungwon sits in silence, contemplating the request from the pamphlet for what seems like an eternity before he musters enough courage to sit directly in front of the robot's torso.

He turns to face the robot's face and in the process, his bare knees accidentally rub up against his bare side. His heartbeat quickens as he lowers his face down towards the mystery creature. He places a hand tentatively next to the robot's neck; careful not to touch him. He lowers his head down just above his ear; subconciously licking his dry lips in the process. He closes his eyes as he recites the words 'I love you' into his ear. Hyungwon does not move from his position on the ground, thinking that as it is a rather silly thing to do, the android robot thingy will not magically awake.

Suddenly, the robot's eyes sweep open with a flourish. A tiny sound escapes Hyungwon's lips as he is assaulted by two beautiful black gems of eyes staring directly back at him. He jolts straight up, hitting his ankle on the coffee's table leg. He bites his bottom lip to hold back the pain. The robot does not detect Hyungwon's pain so instead looks down the length of his body. A smirk is quick to spread across his gorgeous face and soon enough, he is sitting upright with one arm strewn across his knee. His face is a few centimeters away from Hyungwon's again. Hyungwon averts his eyes from the beautiful thing in front of him, afraid he'll say or do something entirely reckless.

The robot nibbles on his bottom lip as he draws even nearer to Hyungwon's slightly downturned face. The robot's jet black bangs lay sprawled over its forehead, slightly obscuring the view to its stunning black eyes.

"So, did you enjoy your view? Because really, this towel looks intricately tied and placed to cover my. sweet. spot" the android says teasingly, dropping to a husky whisper on the word 'sweet'. The tips of Hyungwon's ears turn another dark shade of red before the crismon color begins its descent to his cheeks. He places his hands against the robots shoulders.

"Hmm, what's this? I just woke up and you already want to-" but before he can finish his sentence, Hyungwon propels him backwards, sending him tumbling down to the floor. There's a split second of silence before the robot clatters to the floor and in that second, Hyungwon makes a decision to quickly escape to his bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow (no pun intended *evil laughter*) so happy to be posting the latest installment in Hyungwon's life. 
> 
> His life has totally made a topsy turvy 360 summersault. Wonho, well, excuse me, the robot turned into something completely different from how I wanted to present him in his introduction to the story. I just hope I can work with it and still make it enjoyable for you, my beautifully sexy people. (Seriously, I hope he's not too much??? Aughhh)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if I'm using too much description (thus, dragging the story out more than it should be??) [and maybe too little action] than do let me know! I want you guys to enjoy. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hyungwon drops his head inbetween his knees as he recalls the whispering he did to the robot before. He closes his eyes as he ruffles his head gently. He looks around his room for anything to use as a weapon, in case the robot wants to attack him. He's too shaky to get up so before he can even squat, he's on the floor again. A light thump sounds from the other side of the door. Hyungwon stops breathing as he peels his body away from the door.

"Sorry," sounds from the other side. "I didn't think there would be anything wrong with my computation. I'm really sorry if it's something you didn't like."

Hyungwon is careful not to make any sounds as he rests his head back against the door.  _What does he mean by computation? Is he programmed to sell sex?_ , Hyungwon ponders. He goes back to last night when he clicked on 69 because he thought the whole idea was a scam. He lets out a sigh he didn't think he had been keeping in. He stands and takes a few moments to collect himself. When the doorknob is firmly in his hand he twists it, revealing the robot sitting on his bent knees. The man raises his face and Hyungwon's heart immediately starts palpatating.

_He's got a really handsome face and those doggy eyes aren't doing me any favors, either._

"It was my fault, really. I accidentally clicked a sixt-" but bites his tongue before he can finish. "Just know there isn't anything wrong with what you did."

The robot leaps up, arms outstretched as he makes a dash for Hyungwon. He steps to the left and the robot clamps down on empty air. He runs dead into a huge pile of clothes left on the bedroom floor. The robot's butt being high in the air like that and Hyungwon can't help remember the beautiful curves of his firm asscheeks. Shaking his head like it would shake out his memories, Hyungwon says that, "Just because it happened once and I forgive you for it, doesn't mean it should keep happening. Let's set some borders now. No perverted things. Okay?"

The robot falls back on its butt before throwing himself down on the ground. It smiles happily up at Hyungwon with a lopsided grin.  
"Yes. Understood," the robot barks jokingly. A giggle emerges before transforming into a full blown-out, hearty laugh. Hyungwon quizzically gazes down at the robot but his frown quickly loosens up into a smile.

The robot sits up and turns to face Hyungwon.  
"Would you like me to do anything?"  
"Yeah, let's go out for a bit."  
Y _ou'll need to have some clean underwear on hand._

Hyungwon and Wonho make their way down the small alleyway situated behind the apartment complx. All the while, Wonho, much to Hyungwon's dismay, tries to sling an arm around his shoulders. He pushes him back and tells him to stop. The robot gives a dejected look before shifting his gaze towards the ground. Feeling slightly bad, Hyungwon comes up with a play by play for a potential conversation with his companion but failing to see an outcome, decides against it. Grateful that he sees the street corner to the oustide shopping district, Hyungwon trots ahead. Wonho stares at Hyungwon's quickly retreating backside for some time before jumping into action. Hyungwon is coming to a slow when he feels a mass whip past him and fly around the street corner. He turns around and sees the robot is no longer there.

Hyungwon's eyes bug out for a split second before he pulls his satchel close to his hip and starts running after the robot. Hyungwon refrains from calling out to him so his eyes do all of the searching, instead. He slows to a stop when he approaches a store full of colorful and vibrant fabrics. He stands a few feet apart from a group of women clustered around something. He strains his neck to see what the big fuss is about. Just as he catches a glimpse of the robot's stoic face, Hyungwon is punched in the nose by a flying elbow. He topples over onto the dusty ground. He tries to keep the blood from dripping over his clothes as he lets the pain wash over his senses.

Hyungwon doesn't have to see the broom to know who is holding it. He smiles to himself.

"Look here ladies. This is a business. If you all are aren't going to buy anything than I advise you make room for those who are willing to pay for this old lady's well being." The ladies don't budge and return to oogling over the robot. The old lady raises the broom high above her head before dramatically setting it down on the floor. She starts frantically sweeping the dust all over the ladies. They squeal and try to duck as they run from the oncoming dust storm. One of them tries to pull the robot with her but he snatches his arm away from her and shakes his head no. The woman looks up in disbelief at him before storming off with a nasty look in her face.

The old lady looks at the retreating women with a triumphant smile before mumbling "Good riddance." She turns her attention to the man who stands before her. She arches one eyebrow and gets ready to sweep him out, too, when her eyes catch Hyungwon off to the side.

He looks up at her and gives her a bright, crooked smile. He lets go of his nose to give her a small wave. "Hello, Auntie." A piece of blood finally drips from his hand onto his dark colored joggers. He looks down and mumbles woopsies.

The old lady shakes her head slowly as she smiles back. "Well, come on in. There's no need to sit out here on this dirty floor."


	5. Chapter 5

"O-o-ouch," Hyungwon whines as the old lady pinches his nose.  
"I need you to stay still for this or else I'll get blood over my beautiful fabrics."

Hyungwon gazes down the bridge of his nose at her with a disheartened look.  
"Why you little rascal, you," she says as she jokingly throws her hand up in the air to give a little swing at Hyungwon. Hyungwon shoots behind the counter before she has time to swing at him. He raises his head to peek over the worn out counter at Auntie but instead catches sight of the robot getting ready to stand up and walk over to him. Hyungwon immediately shoots up from his crouch and commands the robot to stay seated.

The robot complies and sits back down. Sighing, Hyungwon returns to his seat and tries his best to avoid the robot's beaming smile at him.

Auntie flips around to retrieve the cotton sponge. Before she turns back around, she takes a long, hard look at the mystery man.  
_Hmph, he's rather masculine and with a gorgeous face to boot. No wonder those youngins were all over him like he's some kind of famous model._ She cackles to herself.

"So he's the one who caused all that trouble," she says as she gently moves the sponge up Hyungwon's nose.

Hyungwon mistakenly nods his head yes. The sponge falls out and onto his left pant leg. He looks down and even more blood comes streaming out.

"Hyungwon," Auntie complains. "Don't move I said."

"Sorry Auntie." Hyungwon mentally slaps himself for further ruining his favorite joggers as he throws his head back again and waits for the next sponge to go up his nose.

"There, leave this here until you feel the blood won't come pouring out again. Such a fragile man. You really need someone to protect you," she chuckles as she makes her way over to the robot. "Preferably someone with strong, muscular arms," the old lady continues as she places her arms on his shoulders and winks back at Hyungwon with a devilish smile.

Dismayed, Hyungwon looks down at his hands, in hopes of hiding his beet red face.

"It's not what you think, auntie!" Hyungwon exclaims. "He literally just showed up today at my house."

"Ohohoho, what a quick way to reel in lovers, Wonnie. I never thought you had it in you. Maybe you should take me out wherever you found this hottie and let me have a few rounds at the guys over there."

"Auntie!" Hyungwon groans as he shoots up from the cushioned stool. It topples over and clatters to the concrete ground. Surprised, Auntie gives him a mock, wide-eyed expression. The left side of her lips twitch so she bites down on her tongue to keep from bursting out in laughter. He looks back at her and erupts into a short chuckle. "Good grief, auntie. You really want some loving, don't you."

She casts a forlorn glance up to the roof and for a second, Hyungwon is about to call out to her when she quickly adds "You know where my love belongs."  
All sadness seems to dissipate as she moves her way to the back room. "Come along now. I can already suspect what you're here for."

Hyungwon walks after her. He stops at the loose hanging fabric that separates the front of the store from the back room. He turns back around and takes in the handsome robot's warm smile. The robot looks up at him with expectant eyes. Hyungwon loses himself in those pitch-black gems for eyes. The robot tilts his head to the side but Hyungwon does not notice.

Auntie's voice sounds from the back room, saying "How big do you think he is?" before sticking her head around the door. Hyungwon snaps out of his trance and rapidly darts his eyes at another object of interest before Auntie can make another nonsensical comment on the non-existent relationship between him and the robot.

"Now, now, you two. I have a job to do here. You two can share bedroom eyes all you like after I'm done measuring him up." The sound of Auntie's wooden sandals clack against the concrete as she returns to her workroom. 

Hyungwon lets out a deep sigh. He looks back at the robot with a slight frown on his face. "Come on," There's a moment of silence as Hyungwon scrambles to remember his name. "Uh, just come on."  _I'll have to give him a name later._

 _But, really, why was I staring so intensely at him?,_ he probes himself.  _It's not like I like him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the blossoming support this fanfic is getting! Thank you guys so much for reading it. It feels so great to know I'm not alone in this adventure ((and that I can share these 2WonHo feels with other shippers *wicked laughter*)). 
> 
> So thanks again you beautifully sexy people!


End file.
